Percy Becomes A God
by Renna-11
Summary: what if percy had become a god what would it mean for him and annabeth would thier romance survive?
1. Chapter 1

PERCY JACKSON! Poseidon announced Percy's name echoed through the throne room

Percy rose and came to kneel before the gods

rise my son poseidon said you have surpassed all heros before you and for that you must be rewarded you may have one wish

we know what you will ask said zeus the greatest gift of all and yes if you want it you may become immortal

A god stammered percy

a dim witted one surely but yes a god

percyspov

I looked around to annabeth she nodded a lot and mouthed to me to go on I turned back to the gods

do you accept Percy my dad said

I took a deep breath

I accept I will join the gods and become immortal for all eternity

my dad smiled and becomed me forward he put his hands on my shoulders and suddenly a bright light filled the throne room when it cleared I was on my knees and felt different all the cuts and bruises from the war were gone I felt stronger

rise my son purseus god of hurricanes tsunamis earthquakes tides and gardien of all heros.

I propose said athena that we add a 13th chair to the counsel

I agree god of heros is pretty major said zeus

I grinned I had gone from lowly half blood to major god in a few minuets I looked over at annabeth and saw that she was staring at me in awe

I smiled smiled and took my place on the counsel of the gods.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 1 year later

I had been training for a year no contact with anyone accept the gods who were training me but finally it was over and I was heading to camp half blood were I would live

when I arrived there was a waiting party for me chiron mr d and most of the campers were there waiting for me I felt kinda awkward with them all staring at me

lord perseus chiron said smiling

chiron I said grinning just as wildly

the campers were still staring at me knew why there had been plenty of mirrors in olympus and I had seen the transformation I was well no other way to put it handsomer I had a perfect tan my teeth were perfectly strait I looked exactly as I had in Circes mirror but any way

we have your house set up my lord said one of the athena campers annabeths putting in the finishing touches now

thanks I sayed And walked of to find her as I walked through the crowd of half bloods holographic signs popped up above there heads the unclaimed ones were ecstatic and crowded around me to see who there parents were and all was revealed

I think were going to have to build some more cabins chiron I said

when I reached my new cabin I was amazed it was at the end of the male god semi circle and it was so cool I walked in side and annabeth was waiting for me

hi I said and grimaced ans she knelt before me

lord perceus she said

I wish everyone would stop calling me that I said as I knelt as well annabeth I said I might be immortal but its still me she looked into my eyes (which had turned ocean blue and got lighter and darker as the tide came in and out)and I still love you I said and I rapped my arms around her and I kissed her I felt her push against me then sort of wilt

annabeth whats wrongi said letting her go

percy your a god now I... I cant I just cant and she ran out of the cabin her eyes streaming with tears I didn't understand what I had done wrong and I felt rejected at her reaction.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 finding and building

As I stood up I could feel the ground starting to shake and the wind starting to pull in the air around me my trainers had warned me about this If I lost control I could cause a full blown hurricane or earthquake even in camp half blood I got control of myself and the shaking stopped .

I walked over to the big house were chiron and mr. d were sitting looking worried

Lord Perceus is every thing alright

yeah its just annabeth … acting weird

Lord Perceus ... chiron started to say when i interupted him

please call me percy lord perceus sounds so formal i said


	4. Bye

**Hi Every one this story is going no where so i direct you to percy jackson a god by future olympian which is almost exactly the same**


End file.
